


One Small Step for Man

by PuppetMaster55



Series: 365 Days of Pitch Pearl [16]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most important trust fall of Danny Phantom's life. Afterlife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Small Step for Man

“This won’t work.” Fenton glanced down at where Phantom was carefully positioning himself for the drop. “How do you even know we won’t hurt each other?”

Phantom sighed, staring up at Fenton from between his legs. “Look, it’s actually really simple. You just keep leaning like you are, and when you drop, you’ll slide right into me. I’m prepared, we’ve both lubed up, and it really isn’t that big of a leap.”

“It’s a pretty big jump, Phantom.”

“You’re standing on the _bottom step_ of the stairs. Just give in and let gravity do all the work impaling me on you. Just think: soon you’ll be balls-deep in me!” Phantom giggled at his own joke, looking at Fenton expectantly. “C'mon, trust me on this?”

Fenton looked from Phantom, to where he was palming his own erection, to the arm propped against the opposite wall, keeping him from falling. He sighed, figuring that he’d already agreed to do it.

His grip on the far wall loosened, and Fenton fell onto Phantom.


End file.
